Sanctuary
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Rex is saved again by Breach and then saves her twice in return. However, emotions seem to always find a way to complicate things don't they? Soon Rex has to find a way to protect the love of his life from Van Kleiss as well as Alpha. Brex. Takes place after Rex is transported ahead I think six months but in an AU without Black Knight interfering. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. Takes place after Rex is sent into the future but in an alternate universe where Black Knight had not gotten involved.

* * *

Safe

Rex leaned back against the wall. He had decided to finally let Six train him to use a sword without his powers and Six had elected to teach him to use a katana. Rex had picked it up quickly but Six was still able to kick his butt barehanded when Rex had the sword.

"Why are you so much better than me?" Rex asked.

"Years of practice," Six said. "And you're trying to hit hard instead of swinging fast. It's sharp, not a club. Speed over strength."

Rex nodded and prepared to attack again when Bobo suddenly burst in.

"Category two," Bobo panted breathlessly. "Man I'm out of shape."

"Lower numbers are worse right?" Rex asked.

"Yes," Six said.

"Then Let's go meet our friend," Rex said.

He walked out of the base and looked around. Almost instantly he saw the problem. There was a swarm of Rabbit EVO's charging around a city destroying everything. Rex groaned and Six raised an eyebrow.

"Don't insult them whatever you do," Rex said calling Noah.

"Hey Rex," Noah said.

"Rabbit EVO's," Rex said.

"I'll get Annie," Noah said. "Where?"

"Just south of you," Rex said. "And make sure I'm not around when she does her thing."

"Got it," Noah said.

Rex hung up then groaned even louder and formed his Boogie Pack.

"See you there," Rex said.

"I hope for your sake the one you know isn't there," Six said.

"No doubt," Rex said before taking off and hovering. "You coming?"

"I'll take a jet," Six said. "We could use the fire power."

"We won't need it once Noah arrives," Rex said.

He turned and flew to the city landing in front of the horde of rabbits. They all stopped and a white one stared at him for a moment then reared up and roared. Rex facepalmed and sighed.

"Hurry up Noah," Rex said just as his phone rang.

"Annie touched my car," Noah said and Rex slapped his face again.

"Get her to the top of a building with a neon sign within fifteen feet of the edge and don't let her touch the sign," Rex said. "An old friend here is going to chase me with the rest of them and I'm bringing them to you."

"Him again?" Noah asked. "Alright, we're going. Head straight North and look for the TV store."

Rex grinned. The TV store Noah meant was seventeen stories tall and sold ever kind of TV ever made. There was a huge neon sign on top spelling out the word Television and the building would make and excellent place to stop the swarm. The fall would only tick them off but Rex intended to have them under control by the time they got up.

He flew north and the rabbits ran under him at twice his speed. They began leaping off of building at him and he began smashing them away with his Smack Hands. After a couple more minutes, they stopped jumping and simply ran along after him. Finally, he found the building and landed on the roof and found Annie already knowing what to do. The rabbits began running up the front of the building and Annie leaned against the sign. The moment she did, the supports collapsed and the sign fell forward tumbling off the building and knocking all of the rabbits off. Rex flew down and landed in the middle of them forming his Funchucks. The rabbits stood and began leaping at him and he began spinning smashing them all away. A few seconds later, all of the rabbits were out cold and Rex sighed in relief.

"Thanks Annie!" Rex called up to her. "Thanks Noah!"

"You're welcome!" Annie called back.

"You owe me a car Rex!" Noah called back.

Rex flew into the air to look for Six's jet just as a Lomitle landed on his back and began to eat his Boogie Pack. Rex smashed it off then formed his Block Party and looked around. Six was on top of his jet fending off several bugs at once while several others chewed on the jet. Other agents were dangling from the bottom on ropes shooting the bugs to make them fall off. Rex flew over and smashed three bugs away from the thrusters then landed beside Six and switched one Block Party to a BFS.

"This isn't going to work out is it?" Rex asked.

"No," Six said. "I called it in. Bobo should be on his way soon with the pheromone."

"We might not be airborne by then," Rex said.

"Maybe," Six said slashing and bug and making it fly off the jet. "But it's the best chance we've got."

Just then a blood red portal opened behind all of the Lomitle and then swallowed them. Rex stared in shock at the place they had been and a moment later, Bobo's jet caught up with them and Bobo stuck his head out.

"Did I just see red portals?" Bobo asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "What-"

A red portal suddenly opened under him and he fell through before he could finish. He almost instantly found himself standing in a forest of Japanese Cherry Blossom trees. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Then, a yellow portal appeared in front of him.

"Breach," Rex said. "You're...alive."

The portal simply sat there and Rex had a feeling he knew what he needed to do. He stepped forward and reached through the portal without stepping through. His hands grasped at empty air and he reached further. He had no reason to believe he could pull Breach back out of the portal but for some reason he knew it would work. He reached further and still felt nothing. He stepped forward until he had to lean his head back to keep it from touching the portal and at last his hands closed around something. He pulled and stepped back and it followed with almost no resistance. He stepped back again and pulled his hands out and Breach came with them, one hand gripping her top shoulders. The portal closed and Rex pulled Breach into a hug out of instinct. After a moment, Breach hugged Rex back and they simply stood there.

"Thank you," Breach said at last. "You saved me."

"Of course," Rex said. "Where are we?"

"Safe," Breach said. "This is my new sanctuary."

"You got rid of your Dollhouse?" Rex asked.

"No," Breach said sounding scared, tired, and shy, shockingly. "But this one is prettier."

"No argument there," Rex said. "How'd you make this place?"

"I took the trees from Japan and the land from somewhere in Maine," Breach said.

"Why bring me here?" Rex asked.

"I thought you could help," Breach said. "But I wasn't sure you would."

"Of course I would," Rex said knowing he needed to cheer her up. "We're friends aren't we?"

Breach stared at him in surprise then smiled and hugged him again. He hugged her back and when she pulled away he noticed one large difference from before he had been sent through time. Her top arms were the size of normal arms and her lower arms were exactly the same.

"Your arms are different," Rex said.

Breach looked at them and stared in surprise before grinning his eyes welling up with tears.

"Now if only you could retract your lower arms," Rex said. "Oh well. I like you best the way you are."

Breach stared at him again then hugged him again. Rex placed his hand on the device still attached to Breach's back and it instantly fell off. She stepped back and the rest of it fell as well.

"So," Rex said. "Want to join Providence?"

Breach suddenly looked nervous.

"Are you sure they would agree?" Breach asked staring at her feet. "I don't really have the best record."

"You don't have any record," Rex said. "I made sure it was erased once I got back to base. It was the least I could do for you saving me."

Breach smiled but it quickly faded.

"I don't think they would want me around," Breach said.

Rex took a deep breath and said, "I don't care. You're my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you or try to make you leave."

Breach smiled and nodded then opened a portal. They both stepped through and found themselves inside Six's jet with a very surprised Six.

"Rex!" Six said. "Breach?"

"Hey Six," Rex said. "Breach is going to be staying with us."

"I don't hardly think so," White Knight said appearing on a screen between the pilot and copilot seats.

"Not your call," Rex said. "She's joining Providence. It's my call and besides that, her ability would be immensely helpful. Think about it. She could send them into a holding cell instantly and she could get me to the EVO's instantly reducing the number of men injured fighting them."

"True," White said considering. "Fine, but I'm going to have a surveillance team watch her."

"Do it if you want but anyone that tries to spy on her is going to see how EVO's feel when they tick me off," Rex said.

"Pretty good given your powers fail when you lose your temper," White Knight said.

"I'm serious White," Rex said. "Anyone that tries to follow or watch Breach will be in the hospital before they can scream for help."

"You hurt any of them and you will be executed," White said.

"I won't hurt them if you don't tell them to spy on her," Rex said.

"Um, White," Six said. "I think that Rex has more than earned a request. Perhaps you should listen to him this one time."

White was silent glaring at Rex since he couldn't see Six. Then he sighed.

"Fine," White said. "But if I have even a small reason to mistrust her she's going to be the one to be executed."

"You try and you die," Rex said. "Luckily you won't have to worry about it because she's not going to turn on us."

White glared at Rex but disconnected without further discussion. Rex sighed and sat down. Breach sat beside him and Stared at the floor. Not even at the base yet and she had already gotten Rex in trouble.

"Not your fault," Rex said seeing her train of thought in her expression. "White's always been a-"

"Rex," Six warned.

"He's always been strict," Rex said. "And he doesn't like any EVO's, myself included."

Breach nodded still feeling guilty.

"So where are you gonna sleep?" Rex asked.

Breach shrugged barely listening. Rex sighed giving up on trying to cheer her up.

"How long 'till we get back?" Rex asked.

"We're here," Six said. "We're just waiting for Bobo to get out of the way."

"Okay," Rex said.

A moment later they landed and got out and Rex began giving Breach a tour of the base from the Petting Zoo to the Training room to the barracks. He finished the tour by taking her to the ops center to see how Dr. Holiday felt about it and to make sure she knew.

"I can't believe you agreed to let that little freak stay here," Holiday said. "Honestly after everything that little...ugh! What the heck would make you think it's a good idea to let it in here?"

"For one," White said, "The other option was force Rex into defecting and I knew you wouldn't like that option. Second, I think you might want to take this conversation up with Rex and Breach. Isn't that right?"

Holiday wheeled around and aimed at Breach but Rex stepped in the way.

"Get out of my way Rex," Holiday said.

"No," Rex said. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's a freak and probably still works for Van Kleiss," Holiday said.

"Then you'll have to shoot me," Rex said.

"Why are you suddenly protecting her?" Holiday asked.

"What difference does it make?" Rex asked. "Even if I tell you I won't change my mind."

"You really are determined to shield her aren't you?" Holiday asked.

"Yes," Rex said.

Holiday's eyes narrowed then she sighed and put the gun away. Six walked over and looked at the screen.

"Where did she sent the Lomitle?" Six asked.

"Egypt," Breach said. "Five miles under ground."

"Not bad," Six said. "Rex, she'll be taking Bobo's bed. He elected to sleep in the Petting Zoo."

"Why?" Rex said.

"He said something about late night visits," Six said.

Holiday stiffened and Rex's eyes widened. He took a step away from Breach then spun around when someone set their hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Rex," Five said grinning.

"Five," Rex said. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't told him yet?" Five asked.

"I was getting there," Six said. "Rex, watch the screen and pay attention."

He pushed a button and an image of a tall ruined tower appeared. It was destroyed and covered and moss and very familiar.

"This has been Van Kleiss's base for months," Six said. "This is it now."

He pushed another button and an image of a newly restored tower. It stood easily three hundred feet tall and five hundred feet across making it look like it was on its side, it was open in the middle, there were hundreds upon hundreds of EVO's inside and around it, there were huge cannons on the tops of the walls and sticking out of holes ever couple of stories, and there was a huge yellow barrier in the background.

"That's not Abysus," Rex said. "That's the Bug Jar."

"Bingo," Six said. "Here's the person currently in charge now."

He pushed one last button and NoFace appeared resting a rocket launcher on one shoulder and a Broiler on the other. His other two hands held a pair of Magna Blades.

"Does he have your swords?" Rex asked.

Six drew his own Magna Blades and Rex nodded.

"He's well armed," Rex said.

"Yes he is," Six said. "Van Kleiss hasn't been seen since you were sent back in time."

"I know where he is," Breach said.

"Where?" Rex asked.

"Rome," Breach said.

"Can you take us to him?" Rex asked.

Breach nodded and created a portal. They stepped through and found themselves in a room that had several machines that shouldn't have been there and a machine that Rex didn't know what was.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"No idea," Holiday said. "Is he in it?"

"Yes," Breach said.

Rex walked forward and opened the machine which seemed to be some kind of pod. Van Kleiss fell forward onto Rex's shoulder. He was thin and weak and had streaks of gray and white in his hair.

"Thank you Rex," Van Kleiss said. "Now, where's the little bitch? I want to kill someone."

"Sorry," Rex said stepping back and letting Van Kleiss fall onto the floor.

Van Kleiss stood and looked around his eyes stopping on Breach.

"Oh, there she is," Van Kleiss said. "Heel boy!"

A massive EVO suddenly smashed through the ceiling of the chamber and growled standing beside Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss pointed at Breach and the EVO growled louder. It was eight feet tall with a Lion's face, two bone spikes on its shoulder, two extra snouts poking out of its mane and a mouth on the tip of its tail.

"Fetch," Van Kleiss said.

The EVO leapt at Breach and a Funchuck smashed into its snout sending it flying. Rex stepped forward and swung at Van Kleiss but Van Kleiss caught the Funchuck and absorbed exactly half of Rex's Nanites then threw Rex away. Rex struggled to his feet as his Omega Nanite began to regenerate Nanites. The EVO lion stood and charged at Breach again, its arm outstretched and Breach created a portal and stepped through appearing beside Rex.

"Hi," Rex said. "Try to stay away from it and I'll handle both it and Van Kleiss."

"I tried to get to my Sanctuary," Breach said. "I haven't recovered as much as I thought. My portals are weak."

"I see," Rex said forming a Block Party and a BFS. "I'll handle them."

Breach nodded and Rex sprinted forward as the EVO charged. He deflected its charge with his Block Party then slashed its horns with the BFS and spun swinging at Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss ducked under the blade then stepped forward and kicked Rex toward the EVO. Rex spun releasing his BFS and placed his hand on the EVO curing it. Then he spun creating a Slam Cannon and fired a ball made of the remains of the BFS. Van Kleiss caught the ball and grinned throwing it aside and charging forward. Rex Dodged to the side and Van Kleiss stabbed the newly cured Lion with his metal hand. The Lion roared in pain and anger then began to mutate again. It turned into the same thing as before but much larger and faster.

It charged at Rex and before anyone could do anything, Breach opened a portal and pulled Rex through to safety then created a second and stepped through with him. The EVO and Van Kleiss both threw themselves through a moment before it closed and they all found themselves in Breach's Dollhouse.

"This could be bad," Rex said. "Breach, try to bear with the pain until I stop them."

Breach nodded clenching her fists and Rex created a Block Party and drew his katana. Van Kleiss picked up a rock and hurled it at a window but Rex managed to block the rock seconds before the EVO began plowing through building after building making whatever was left of the buildings collapse behind him. Breach instantly began screaming and glowing red and she tried to teleport the EVO away but any portal she tried to open evaporated instantly. Rex created his Slam Cannon and blasted the EVO getting him to stop destroying things. The EVO charged again and Rex slashed its legs making it fall and suddenly Van Kleiss broke off its horn and charged at Rex. Rex stumbled back and Breach stepped in the way creating a portal behind them and throwing herself back knocking both through but not before Van Kleiss drove the horn into her abdomen.

Rex landed on his back in Breach's Sanctuary and caught Breach when she fell through. He pulled the horn out and held his hand on the wound trying to slow the bleeding. Her blood seeped out around his hands and between his fingers. After a couple seconds, his Omega Nanite decided to help and made his Nanites begin to activate and a moment later Breach's own Nanites also reacted and her wound healed. Rex sat back sighing in relief but it was short lived.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Breach suddenly screamed arching her back and clutching the sides of her head in agony.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked. "Breach!"

"They're destroying everything!" Breach screamed. "They're ruining my Dollhouse!"

"Breach listen to me!" Rex said trying to make her look at him since she was now sitting hunched over holding her head and starting to glow red. "You don't need the Dollhouse! You have this place! You have your Sanctuary now! You have me!"

Breach stared at him tears running down her face and the glow spreading rapidly. She closed her eyes and pulled her head from his grip and slowly lowered her hands the glow slowing down.

"Just let it go," Rex said hugging Breach. "It's alright. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."

Breach began to shake lightly and the glow finally began to fade. She began to cry silently releasing all of the emotions she had kept buried. Rex cradled her gently rocking slightly and she sobbed and didn't try to stop her from crying or try to make her move. He ran his hand through her hair lightly and rested his chin on top of her head. After an hour of this she finally stopped sobbing but stayed in his arms as tears began to slide down her face. He continued to hold her wanting to give her as much time as she needed. He didn't know exactly why he had promised to protect her, but he didn't know why he was so protective of her recently either so he didn't think about it too hard.

"Thank you," Breach said.

"For what?" Rex asked.

"Not making fun of me for being a cry baby," Breach said.

"You're not," Rex said. "You've kept your emotions hidden for years. I don't blame you for crying. I can't imagine what you've been through."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Breach asked. "After everything I've done."

"I don't know," Rex said honestly. "I just know that you deserve to have someone be nice to you for once in your life. Might as well be me."

"Thank you," Breach said. "You make me feel safe."

"You are safe," Rex said. "I'll always be there for you."

He knew he meant it but once again didn't know why. Breach pressed her forehead against his neck wiping her eyes on his soaking wet shirt.

"Breach?" Rex asked.

"Hm?" Breach asked.

"Why did you shield me from Van Kleiss?" Rex asked.

"I didn't want to see you hurt," Breach said. "I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt defending me without me even trying to help you."

She sat up and looked him in the eye and he stared into hers. Normally he would have said her eyes creeped him out but now he realized that they had changed. She now had pupils and her eyes were less pale. Now they were a bright emerald green and startlingly beautiful and seeming to shimmer.

"You didn't have to help like that," Rex said. "I could have handled Van Kleiss. Besides, do you know how I would have felt if you had died? I never would have forgiven myself."

All at once Rex understood exactly why he felt the way he did about Breach and the full weight of that truth hit him like a freight train. At the same time it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off him.

"Why?" Breach asked.

"Because," Rex said. "I love you."

"You...you do?" Breach asked.

"Yes," Rex said. "I'm not sure when it started but I do. I can't imagine my life without you."

Breach smiled and hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. After a moment she pulled back and kissed him. He kissed her back and they stayed like that for what felt like hours breaking only just long enough to breathe before continuing. Finally, Breach pulled away.

"We should probably get back," Breach said.

"They'll survive without our company for a little while longer I'm sure," Rex said.

"True," Breach said. "But if we're gone much longer they might think I betrayed you."

"True," Rex said before kissing her again for a moment. "I guess we don't have a choice then."

Breach shook her head and stood. Rex stood once she was off of his lap and then slipped his hand into one of hers and she smiled. She opened a portal and they stepped through. Eventually they would have to explain their relationship but for the moment, their biggest concern was making sure White didn't try to have Breach executed.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Rex kept his face as calm as he could despite Holiday screaming in rage, White ranting about bad judgment, and Six trying to get their attention.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Rex finally snapped making everyone go silent. "Thank you. Now, I believe Six has something to say."

"Thank you Rex," Six said. "I think that Rex knows what he wants and what's best for him better than we do. I also think that Holiday's plan is the worst I've ever heard."

"Well excuse me for not trusting her," Holiday said. "I still say we should just fry her."

"And I still say that if you touch her I'll fry you," Rex said.

"Rex," White said sternly. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes," Rex said. "I acted more like a human than ever before. Sue me."

"You've risked the-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?" Rex shouted. "I've had more than enough of this. I'm leaving."

"Rex wait!" White said but before he was even finished his sentence, Breach had teleported both of them away.

They were on a cliff next staring out to see. In whatever part of the world it was, it was sunset and Rex couldn't help but grin.

"It's beautiful," Rex said sitting down.

"Yes it is," Breach said sitting beside him.

They sat in silence watching the sun sink below the horizon. Rex was just about to say something when the sun sank below sending a flash of light into the sky. The light then fell into the sea and sank until it disappeared. Rex stood and helped Breach up then gave her one order; run.

"What is it?" Breach asked.

"It's a portal," Rex said. "Run. Don't look back, don't try to help me, just run."

Breach nodded and turned to run just as an EVO that looked like it was made out of dark flames with lighter ones forming the general shape of a skeleton inside.

"Alpha," Rex said.

"Hello again Rex," Alpha said. "It's time I reclaimed my brother."

"Sorry," Rex said. "He and I are still attached."

"I succeeded once, I will again," Alpha said. "Hello Breach. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to have those Nanites of yours."

"Don't even think about it," Rex said stepping between them. "You're going back Alpha."

"I'll just break out again," Alpha said. "I've absorbed all of the Nanites in the Null Void. Father dumped a lot there."

"They're probably defective," Rex said. "Either way it doesn't matter. I'll tear you apart this time."

Alpha laughed strolling calmly toward him and Breach. Rex created his Slam Cannon and blasted Alpha with a chunk of stone before using the cannon to launch Breach out to sea where it was safe. She would be a bit sore from the landing and angry at him for shooting her but she would live.

Alpha grabbed Rex by the throat just as he turned back toward him and Rex's Slam Cannon instantly fell apart. Rex felt Alpha beginning to drain all of his Nanites and fought to hold onto them but Alpha was stronger and the most he could do was slow the process down.

Alpha pulled harder and searing pain erupted through Rex's body from the spot Alpha's hand touched his skin. Rex created his BFS out of desperation and swung at Alpha but the sword passed through him then fell apart, all of the Nanites in it having been absorbed drastically reducing Rex's Nanite count. Rex groaned pulling as hard as he could managed but he was already below half his normal amount and was beyond half dead. Just then, Breach stepped out of a portal grabbing Alpha and pulling him off of Rex. Then she opened another portal and threw Alpha through it.

Then she collapsed panting hard and barely able to stay on her hands and knees. Rex was on the ground barely conscious and barely aware. Breach pushed herself up walking over to Rex and falling to her knees again. Alpha had absorbed half her Nanites within three seconds and she was barely awake. She pulled him closer to her, barely having the strength to move him. He tried to push himself up but the effort was too much and he collapsed finally unconscious.

Breach opened a portal under them and a moment later they were both back in the ops center of Providence HQ. Holiday instantly took Rex to Medical and Six helped Breach there. They were both put into a medically induced coma and seconds later they were in an actual coma.

"What just happened?" Six asked.

"They slipped into a coma," Holiday said.

"Slipped in or you gave them too much?" Six asked. "You didn't seem very happy about their relationship."

"You think I'd use that as an excuse to put them in a coma?" Holiday asked. "I would never do that!"

"And if I'm not sure?" Six asked.

"You don't trust me?" Holiday asked.

"I don't know," Six said.

Holiday glared at him then turned and stormed out. The other doctors finished checking Rex and Breach then left leaving Six alone with them. Six felt bad for not trusting Holiday but it just seemed to suspicious that both went into a coma at the same time. His every instinct told him that Holiday had done it but something else was telling him she was innocent because he kept having a feeling he knew exactly who was responsible and wasn't happy about it.

"Wake up Rex," Six said. "We'll need you if the other part is right."

Rex was sitting on the cliff from before but this time something was different. This time he could have sworn he had forgotten something and was supposed to be somewhere.

"Stay," Breach said sitting beside him. "We can live our lives happily together here."

"I...don't think I should," Rex said standing and backing away from the edge.

"Where are you going?" Breach asked.

"There's something I have to do," Rex said. "I just...need to remember."

"Why?" Breach asked standing and walking toward him slowly hands moving to the buttons of her shirt. "You can stay here with me. I know you want to."

Rex turned and flew away with his Boogie Pack heading for Providence HQ. Suddenly he was crouching on a roof in Tokyo. Cricket and Tuck were both with him.

"Remember," Rex found himself saying. "When Skwydd gives the signal, get in there and take down the resistance. Then, I'll come in after you and we'll trash this place and we'll finally be free of Quarry."

Tuck and Cricket nodded just as Skwydd stuck his head out of a door and waved. Cricket and Tuck sprinted forward and Rex was about to follow when he was again on the cliff but this time in Alpha's grip.

"This time, no one will save you," Alpha said. "The bitch is dead and the Omega Nanite is all mine."

Rex's eyes flew open to see Alpha kneeling over him hands wrapped tightly around Rex's neck draining even more Nanites. Rex kicked him off just as a red portal swallowed him and Breach stood beside him.

"I hate that guy," Breach said.

"The feeling's mutual," Alpha said stepping out of a portal even redder than Breach's exactly where he had been. "I thought you were dead bitch."

"Sorry to disappoint," Breach said. "My powers?"

"Lots of surprises," Alpha said.

Then he was between Breach and Rex with a hand on each of their heads. Breach screamed in pain as Alpha began absorbing what few Nanites she had left and Rex reacted out of instinct. He began to funnel his Nanites directly through Alpha into Breach keeping her alive and pulling Nanites out of Alpha at the same time. Alpha suddenly leapt away clutching his head and retreated through a portal.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

Breach stumbled and fell forward and he caught her. He carefully lay her on her bed and she smiled weakly.

"You saved me again," Breach said. "At this rate, I'll have to be your slave to repay you."

"You don't owe me anything," Rex said smiling.

Breach drifted off to sleep and Rex sighed. Then he sat on his own bed and leaned against the wall trying to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
